


Magic Baby

by bluelvnch



Series: Domestic!Malec [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, I don't have an explanation really of how the baby gets there, Kid Fic, M/M, No Mpreg it's magic, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelvnch/pseuds/bluelvnch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec wake up with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Magically Appearing Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing this pairing, so I thought why not. They wake up and there's a baby! This is set about a year after CoHF but I'm mostly ignoring canon for some parts of this (Tessa will still be in New York and Ragnor is alive).

Alec was sleeping rather peacefully, curled in his boyfriends arms. Their evening had been an eventful one, and both had been glad to get to sleep. Magnus had hosted a dinner party and all their friends had attended. It had been a fun night but a late one.

 

So both of them were thoroughly confused when they woke up at 6AM to the sound of a crying baby. Light was just starting to come in through the curtains, and the canary yellow covers were strewn across them.

 

“What the-?” Alec shot up, effectively flinging Magnus to the other side of the bed. His head swam and he nearly fell back down.

 

“Alec, it’s too early to be awake!” Magnus groaned, burying his head back into his pillow.

 

“Can you hear that?” Alec's Shadowhunter senses were going into overdrive. They were both quiet for a second and the crying continued.

 

“Is that...a baby?” Magnus looked at Alec, who shrugged. They both got up and made their way out of the bedroom. The crying got louder as they made their way through the apartment.

 

The crying seemed to be coming from the other side of the couch, so Magnus leaned over it and saw that there was indeed, a baby crying on the floor in a blanket. He jumped over the couch and scooped the baby up into his arms. Alec joined him on the other side of the couch.

 

The baby couldn’t be more than a few days old, a tiny thing with startling blue-green eyes and little tufts of black hair. She seemed to have some of Alec's features and some of Magnus’s features, only slightly paler skin than his. She was bundled up in a pink and purple striped onesie and quietened down when Magnus lifted her up.

 

“Why is there a baby in our apartment?” Alec asked over Magnus’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t know...Do you think that she looks a bit like us?” Magnus yawned, feeling awfully tired. More so than after your average late night and early morning. He yawned again, and sat down on the couch. “Alec, take her for a second will you?”

 

Alec did as he was told, sitting down next to Magnus and taking the tiny newborn, concern clear on his face. “Are you ok?”

 

Now Alec got a closer look at the tiny baby, she did look like both of them. She wriggled round in his arms and curled into his t-shirt. Alec knew how to hold a  baby, he remembered how he and Izzy used to help his mother, Maryse, with Max when he was younger. He had never imagined, however, that he would be holding his own baby.

 

“Tired.” Magnus leaned on the arm of the couch. “She really does look like us doesn’t she?”

 

“Yeah, she does.” Alec nodded. Then something clicked into place. It was impossible, but obviously it had happened since they had the living breathing proof currently drooling into his t-shirt. “Magnus...Do you think she’s ours? Like, you subconsciously magicked up a baby? I mean weren’t we talking about this last night? And you’re exhausted now.”

 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked between Alec and the baby for a long time. Then he groaned and slumped down against Alec's shoulder. Alec took that as a yes.

 

“So,” He took a deep, steadying breath. “We have a baby.” A part of him melted and he smiled down at the baby in his arms who was making the most adorable tiny-baby-noises ever.

 

“What are we gonna name her?” Magnus asked.

 

“We’re keeping her?” Alec croaked out. How the hell could they take care of a baby?!

 

“Well what else are we going to do with her?” Magnus’s eyes were half closed, but he was smiling. “I’m gonna fall asleep.” He yawned again.

 

“We can’t take care of a baby!” Alec's eyes were wide, his previous smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a look of mild horror. Magnus could easily hear the panic in Alec's voice as he spoke.

 

“We could make it work.” Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder.

 

“But we’re not ready!” When Alec had said that he had wanted a kid last night he hadn’t meant an overnight arrival. The apartment wasn’t ready for a baby let alone them!

 

“Well we’ll call in reinforcements and go shopping.” Magnus sighed, too tired to magic up anything. “Alec we can make this work.”

 

“I guess we could, but...but what if I’m not a good dad?” The last part was mostly a whisper, but Magnus heard the doubt there.

 

“Alexander, darling, you’ll be a fantastic father.” Magnus said with so much conviction that Alec was a little shocked.

 

“But the apartment isn’t ready for a baby!” Alec's voice still had the slight shrill of panic to it.

 

“We’ll go shopping. We’ll figure it out. It’ll be alright.” Magnus shrugged. The baby had wriggled round in Alec's arms to look up at Magnus. “Now what are we going to call her?”  

 


	2. Alec's freaking out and Magnus is rather calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat RAGNOR IS ALIVE (I missed him too) and Tessa and Jem are still in New York! This one is pretty short and I'm sorry for the hiatus, but there will be another one up straight after this one

“Who should we call first?” Alec was pacing the length of the living room with his phone in hand, the nervous edge still to his voice.

 

Magnus was propped up against the arm of the couch a lot more awake now than he had been having taken some of Alec's strength (since magicking up a baby took more out of him than bringing down any wards or opening any portal ever had) and also having drunk a lot of coffee. The tiny baby was asleep in his arms.

 

Magnus’s earlier statement of Alec being a good father already having been proven, he had managed to gently rock her off to sleep as he sang a lullaby that his mother had once sang to him. If it wasn’t for all the coffee he had drunk it would’ve sent Magnus off to sleep too. There had been something so sure and confident in the way Alec had been with her, and it made Magnus love him even more.

 

They hadn’t decided to name her yet, they couldn’t agree on anything (Magnus had suggested Glitter and Alec had immediately said no) and Alec was freaking out too much to sit down and talk about names.

 

Now that she was asleep and unable to distract him, Alec was back to panicking and pacing.

 

“Uh...” Magnus honestly wasn’t sure. They could call Izzy since she was Alec's sister, or Jace because he was Alec's _parabatai_ , or Catarina because not only was she one of Magnus’s friends, but she also worked in a mundane hospital and could check the baby over to make sure she was okay, they could call Ragnor or Tessa... “We could just send out a mass text?”

 

“What just send _we have a baby, please come over_? Because I don’t think that will go down well.” Alec paused his pacing enough to answer.

 

“I was think more along the lines of _emergency be at the apartment ASAP_ but put whatever you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still wondering about names...Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I was also wondering if you guys had any thoughts about the name Sophia? I know it's Izzy's middle name but it was the name I had had in mind when I started this fic.


	3. Everyone meets their little bundle of joy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the second update to make up for my hiatus. Again, I'm ignoring a lot of canon things here (like Ragnor's death and Tessa and Jem are still in New York). Essentially this is everyone bar Maryse meeting the baby, since that will probably have it's own chapter.

Magnus had texted his friends, and Alec had left rather stressed sounding voicemails with Izzy and Jace with strict instructions not to involve Maryse just yet.

 

Magnus’s friend Tessa arrived with Zachariah first. Alec hadn’t seen them since Jocelyn and Luke’s wedding, when Zachariah had stolen Church. Tessa was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair tied back hastily and Zachariah was wearing some that Alec would have considered wearing: a sweater and jeans.

 

Magnus had greeted them at the door, briefly explaining their current predicament while Alec stood holding their little girl. It had clicked with him that she was there’s and hopefully not going anywhere yet.

 

Tessa and Zachariah took the news well, Tessa acting as if stranger things had happened, and Alec figured for her things probably had. Once Magnus had finished explaining she moved through the apartment to stand next to Alec and get a better look at the baby.

 

“Aww she’s so cute! Jem come look!” She smiled down at the baby (or Glitter as Magnus had nicknamed her).

 

“Jem?” Alec asked confused.

 

“James Carstairs.” Zachariah – or well Jem – stepped towards Tessa.

 

“Going by James again?” Magnus asked, accidentally shutting the door on Izzy as she burst into the apartment. Her hair was wild and she’d thrown on gear in her hurry to get there, not having been sure what kind of emergency she was walking into.

 

“What’s up?! Why can’t I tell mom?! Alec what have you done?” Izzy rushed over to him and stopped short when she saw the baby. “Well that explains a lot.”

 

Tessa smiled at that.

 

“Yes, although I am no longer a Shadowhunter, seen as it wouldn’t be the same.” Jem replied to Magnus, who nodded in response knowing that without his _parabatai_ Will Herondale, it wouldn’t be the same at all.

 

“Where did you get a baby?” Izzy asked. “Who’s is she? Why’s Brother Zachariah here? Didn’t he take our cat?”

 

“Long story short she’s ours. Magnus magicked up a baby.” Alec tried a weak smile for his sister.

 

“Technically Church was mine in the first place, and my name’s Jem not Zachariah. I’m not a Silent Brother anymore.” Jem explained to her.

 

Isabelle nodded, taking the information in. “What’s she called?”

 

“Glitter!” Magnus called from the kitchen.

 

“No she is not called Glitter. We haven’t named her yet.” Alec shrugged carefully as not to jostle the baby too much from her sleep. “It’s not like we planned this.”

 

“You could name her Sophia after her auntie Izzy!” Isabelle smiled at Alec who rolled his eyes in response.

 

Jace and a tired looking Clary arrived next, Jace having followed Izzy’s example showing up in gear he had hastily put on. Clary however had just put a jacket over her pyjamas.

 

For once, Jace was stunned into silence. Clary just smiled and congratulated them, and started to fuss over the baby with Izzy.

 

Tessa had stepped back away from everyone, as far away from Jace as she could get in the living room.

 

“You okay?” Magnus asked her.

 

“Yes, it’s just weird.” Tessa admitted. “Technically I’m his great-great-grandmother.”

 

“Bit of an odd reunion don’t you think?” Magnus shrugged. Weirder things had happened. Weirder things were _happening_.

 

“He’s wearing the Herondale ring I asked Clary to give to him.” Tessa smiled sadly, and then burst out laughing.

 

“What?” Magnus asked.

 

“I can see the birthmark on his shoulder. A scar in the shape of a star.” Tessa smiled. “My angel gave Will that mark. In Cadair Idris...”

 

Magnus shot her a knowing look, he had been the one to find them after all.

 

“Perhaps you should introduce yourself to him properly.” Magnus suggested before he moved to stand closer to Alec.

 

“Perhaps I shall.” She nodded.

 

Eventually the little bundle of joy woke up and Izzy and Clary held her for a bit, while Alec started listing the things they would need for the apartment. Magnus took over soon, giving Alec a chance to talk to Jace without everyone crowded round them.

 

“So...” Jace began, not knowing what to say for once. “Congrats I guess.”

 

“Thanks.” Alec mumbled. The reality of it hitting him again, _he was a father._

 

“I’m guessing this was a shock?” Jace said and Alec just glared at him for a moment.

 

“Understatement of the year.”

They talked for a little longer, until Catarina and Ragnor arrived. Ragnor and Magnus were talking in the kitchen while Catarina checked the baby over to make sure she was alright and healthy. Both of them having know Magnus long enough not to be phased by anything like this. Alec was right there with her, worrying that there might be something wrong.

 

While all this was going on, Tessa took a deep breath and introduced herself officially to Jace. She didn’t cry, but she was on the verge of tears the entire time she spoke to him. He had taken the news surprisingly well as she explained.

 

Alec had been visibly relieved when Catarina said that the baby was okay, that there was nothing obviously wrong and that they would just have to keep an eye on her.

 

Now that everyone was there and awake, Clary had asked what they were going to do next and Magnus had instantly replied with “Shopping!”.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this the updates will have to be weekly, since school's starting soon and I won't have as much time to write. Hopefully they'll be another chapter up by the end of the week, and I promise that it will be longer than these past few. Still looking for ideas on names, since she'll be named in the next chapter! And again still looking for ideas on Sophia...Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Alec's the Only Organised One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's trying to be organised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if anyone's still interested in this, but here's a chapter. I have some more of this so I'll post that soon.

"Okay, we need diapers. That's an absolute must." Alec wrote it down on the piece of paper. "We'll need a crib."

"Baby wipes and baby food?" Clary suggested. She and Tessa were the only ones being helpful. The three of them were sat at the dining table, and Tessa was sat with Magnus's laptop and was searching all the baby websites for what they would need.

Catarina had had to leave for her shift at the hospital and said she would stop by later after work. Jem and Jace were stood talking in the kitchen and Ragnor was half asleep in the armchair. Magnus and Izzy were sat on the couch with the baby. She was sat in Magnus's lap facing Izzy, while Isabelle pulled funny faces at her and made her giggle. It was adorable to watch, but it wasn't getting anything done.

"A stroller. You need a stroller." Tessa added. "And baby proofing stuff. This apartment is not at all baby safe. Like when she starts crawling she'll be into everything."

Alec wrote it all down. "We need a budget. Magnus! We need a budget!"

"Okay!" Magnus replied with a laugh. The baby had her little hands tangled in Isabelle's long hair and they were trying to untangle her.

"The stroller will have to have a reclining seat because she'll need to lie down." Tessa informed Alec. "You'll also need baby bottles, and bibs, and clothes! Oh my god you need clothes!"

"We can get her all cute little outfits!" Magnus called over to them.

"On a budget!" Was Alec's response.

"Don't go over board on the clothes, she'll be growing a lot so she'll grow out of stuff quickly." Clary was reading over Tessa's shoulder.

"Do you think she's a Shadowhunter or warlock?" Tessa asked. "Because, you know it's incredibly rare, but sometimes warlock marks aren't always there."

"Do you think you'll need a car seat?" Clary asked. "You'll definitely need to get a highchair at some point."

"Do you want us to throw you a baby shower?" Tessa asked, "I mean I know it's a little late, but the arrival wasn't expected."

"If you want." Alec shrugged. "Do you think that's everything that we'll need to start off with?"

Alec handed the list to Tessa and Clary. It was over a full side of A4 even with Alec's small neat handwriting. They checked it over, triple checking with what was on the laptop.

"I think it should do?" Tessa nodded. She was the only one in the room to have been a parent before, but that had been in another century. Things were a lot different now.

"Won't you need to decorate one of the rooms for her?" Clary asked. "'Cause she'll need her own nursery."

"I think the most important thing is that she needs a name." Isabelle called to her brother. "We can't go on calling her her and she forever." They had finally untangled her from Izzy's hair and she was now sat in Izzy's lap while Magnus went to go get dressed. She kept wiggling round in Izzy's arms, Shadowhunter gear wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.


	5. We Finally Have A Name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, here's some more of this.

"Okay, we ready to go then?" Magnus asked Alec. They were all stood in the living room, Isabelle holding the baby.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled. Alec had dark circles under his eyes, and everyone in the room could sympathise. Everyone was tired.

Ragnor had gone home. Clary and Jace had left to change and were going to meet them at the store. Isabelle had borrowed one of Alec's t-shirts and had left her trousers on; she looked like a tough biker chick, but she still managed to pull it off. Tessa and Jem were ready and waiting for them all to leave. They had all volunteered to help them shop, and knowing that they needed all the help they could get, Magnus and Alec had accepted.

"Everyone else ready?" Magnus asked. There was a chorus of "yeahs" in reply.

\----

Clary and Jace were already waiting at the store for them, and Alec had divided up the list into smaller chunks so they could split up to make shopping easier. Alec had been really specific with the list, with the exact brand and item with price listed.

Alec handed out the smaller lists, and everyone split up into groups of two leaving Alec on his own. He wandered off in the general direction of the strollers, Magnus promising to join him later after he and Izzy had got all the clothes.

Magnus and Izzy were sent straight to the clothes with a shopping cart. Thankfully it had one of those newborn baby seats, so their little girl was strapped into it while Magnus and Izzy scoured the aisles.

They picked all the essentials up off the list, but Magnus and Izzy both kept slipping cute baby clothes into the cart.

"So what do Shadowhunter babies wear? Baby gear?" Magnus asked as he pushed the cart after Izzy. "Put one of those onesies in."

"Which one the purple one or the yellow one?"

"Purple."

"And no," She laughed. "Not until we're older."

"Did you have baby toys?"

"Nah just baby weapons. Like swords and daggers."

"Do not even _think_ about buying her anything like that." Magnus plucked a pair of baby socks and chucked them into the cart. "I've already got one person risking their life, I don't need her to be."

"She'll be fine." Izzy smiled at him. "Now come on, let's go find Alec before we buy the whole store."

\---

They found Alec glaring at the row of strollers, looking like he was in pain.

"What's up?" Magnus went and stood next to him to look at the strollers.

"There's so many, and they're all so different. It's way too confusing." Alec replied as he glanced over at Magnus. "It's like, how do you even choo- Didn't Clary tell you not to go overboard on the clothes?!"

In the end they ended up going way over Alec's budget, but Magnus just laughed and payed for everything.

\---

"Baby strollers are a death trap." Alec muttered after getting his hand caught in their new stroller. "Ow."

"They can't be that difficult." Magnus looked over in concern. He was sat amidst a pile of baby clothes, struggling to get their baby into a clean onesie. This one was light green, with purple love hearts on it. "Oh no, can you move your arm sweetie, I need to fasten this up."

When they got all of the baby stuff back to the apartment, they had filled the entire living room. Their was a stack of diapers taller than they were, and more packs of baby wipes than they could count. The kitchen was full as well, bottles and formulas and everything was stacked on the counters. They had a moses basket and the stroller box blocking the doorway to their bedroom, and Chairman Meow was asleep on top of the box.

They had gone to IKEA on the way back and picked up furniture for the nursery and they had also picked out a paint colour after ten minutes of arguing.

"Finally!" Alec stood up and experimentally pushed the stroller back and forth. "It's working now."

"Great." Magnus smiled.

"What's next?"

"Setting up the moses basket?"

"I don't think I can get to it." Alec was surrounded by boxes.

"You're a Shadowhunter. Shouldn't you be able to get through all this easily?" Magnus rolled his eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. The Nephilim really oversell their reflexes."

Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but climbed and hopped and jumped over and through the boxes and bags. He tripped at the last minute and stumbled into the stroller box, scattering Chairman Meow.

"Really overselling your Nephilim reflexes." Magnus laughed.

\---

A little while later, they had made a clear path through the baby stuff, and now Alec was in the kitchen trying to screw the lid on the baby bottle he'd just made. If he thought the stroller was a nightmare, then the baby bottles were even worse.

"Is it ready yet?" Magnus asked. Their little girl was crying and they were hurrying as fast as they could.

"Yeah." Alec rushed over and handed the bottle to Magnus. "There we go." She quietened down quickly, so she must have been hungry.

"She's so cute." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"We really need to name her." Alec replied, kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus looked back down at the baby in his arms, "Well what about what Izzy said earlier? Naming her Sophia? I think she looks like a Sophia."

"Baby Sophia." Alec thought about it.

"Yeah, Sophia Bane-Lightwood." Magnus was still smiling. Naming her meant she was staying, no matter what. Made her more permanent.

"Yeah." Alec nodded, resting his chin on Magnus's shoulder and smiling down at _Sophia_. "I like it. Sophia Bane-Lightwood."


	6. Sorta Just Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one day I'm on a roll!

After a day of looking after Sophia, Magnus and Alec were starting to settle into their new roles as fathers. Isabelle had come over to help them out, seen as how they wanted to start decorating the nursery as soon as possible. She had also wanted to find out what they had named her, and had done a little happy dance when they told her that they had named her Sophia.

Isabelle was sat in the living room, watching over a sleeping Sophia while Magnus and Alec painted the nursery. They had spent a good few hours painting the walls a pale lilac colour, and now they were on to putting together the crib and other furniture.

They were both sat on the floor now, both covered in purple paint, trying to figure out the instructions on how to put together the set of drawers they had bought.

"It says screw one of these things," Alec held up a small screw. "Into this part..." He held up the piece shown in the diagram. "But I don't get how it fixes to that part." He pointed to what he meant on the diagram.

"Alec, why can't I just use a bit of magic to fix it all together? It'd be so much easier and so much quicker." Magnus whined. He was laid down on the floor.

"No, like I said about the walls. No." Alec shook his head. He didn't want Magnus to overexert himself unless it was a major emergency. Magicking up Sophia had taken a lot out of him, and Alec didn't want anything to happen to him. He thought a couple of days magic free would help him regain all his strength. And if the mundanes could fix furniture without magic, then so could they.

"I'm fine though Alec." Magnus sighed. They'd been arguing about this since they started painting.

"No, we're putting it together without magic." "Fine." Magnus sat up to help.

So over an hour and a half later, with minimal arguing, they fixed all the furniture they had.

Once the walls were dry they could move it all into place and the nursery would be complete.

\---

Magnus cooked dinner for them that night, and Alec was really staring to hate baby bottles. Every time he went to pick one up, he ended up knocking the whole lot over. Magnus fed Sophia while Alec cleared away the plates. Magnus burped her and changed her before they sat down on the couch.

"Alec, why don't you hold her?" Magnus asked, adjusting Sophia in his arms. "You've hardly spent any time with her."

"Uh ok." Alec took Sophia in his arms, and immediately she curled into his sweater.

Alec was still apprehensive about having a baby, and was especially nervous when it came to holding her. It all seemed to come so naturally to Magnus, and Alec was worried he'd mess up and do something wrong. But as Alec sat there holding Sophia, it all clicked. This was right. She was there for a reason. And she was theirs.

"Do you think she's a warlock or a Shadowhunter?" Alec asked, smiling down at Sophia, who was smiling back up at him.

"I don't know." Magnus shrugged. "She might be a mix of both."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. We'll love her either way."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's temple before resting his head on Alec's shoulder. "Of course we will."

"Do you think we should tell my mother?"

"Yes." Magnus reached over and let Sophia wrap her tiny little hands round his fingers. "The sooner we tell her the better. It'll be like ripping off a bandaid. We should go to the institute in the morning."

"How do you think she'll react?"

"Hopefully good."

"Yeah."


	7. Maryse meets baby Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sebxtian for reminding me that this fic existed :)

The novelty of having a new baby wore off around one AM and again around four AM when Sophia woke up crying wanting to be fed. Alec had got up both times, insisting that Magnus stay in bed and sleep. The baby bottles were even more annoying half asleep and mostly in the dark.

So that's how at half past seven that morning, Magnus woke to find the space in the bed nest to him empty. He got up and went out into the living room and found Alec half asleep with Sophia on the couch.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"I am awake." Alec replied opening his eyes and smiling at Magnus. "She woke up about half an hour ago. She doesn't want a bottle or anything, I've already tried all that, but every time I try to put her down she starts crying again."

"Pass her here, you go back to sleep." Magnus reached out and Alec gently handed Sophia over to him.

Alec thanked him quietly and headed back to the bedroom.

\---

Alec felt like he had only just fallen asleep when Magnus woke him up. He had Sophia in his arms, and she was dressed in a cute little blue dress with a matching hat. Magnus's colour of the day was blue as well.

"Come on, Izzy just called saying Maryse has a meeting at five so we better get going now." Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Alec rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"One."

"PM?" Alec's eyes went wide. He felt like he had hardly slept at all, let alone slept all morning.

"Yeah." Magnus smiled at him. "I thought I'd better wake you up so you had time to eat before we left. I made us some sandwiches and Sophia's just had a bottle."

"Thanks."

Magnus left Alec to get ready. Today he was going to have to tell his mother. Worry set in almost the second Magnus left him alone in their bedroom. It had been bad enough telling them about _Magnus_ let alone a _baby_. This was going to be stressful to say the least.

Alec quickly dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, pulling on a sweater as he walked to the kitchen. He hadn't noticed it at first, but the sweater was blue. Matching Magnus and Sophia.

"Hey look we match." Magnus smiled as Alec sat down at the counter. "Looks like my fashion sense is finally rubbing off on you."

Alec raised his eyebrows when Magnus didn't make the usual dirty comment that followed.

"Can't say that around the baby." Magnus held up Sophia. He walked past Alec towards the living room. "Doesn't mean I'm not thinking it though."

Alec laughed at that, and pulled the ham sandwich Magnus had made for him closer and took a bite. Magnus returned a few minutes later with the stroller, Sophia strapped safely into it. Magnus sat down and finished off the rest of his half eaten sandwich.

"So how are we going to do this?" Magnus asked Alec. "Just walk in and say 'surprise we have a baby?'"

"No, I'll talk to my mother first. You wait with Sophia while I explain to her what happened. Then introduce Sophia to her?" Alec took a drink of Magnus's orange juice. Magnus just looked at him as if to say "Really?!" and Alec just smiled. "Or at least that's what I thought would work best."

"Yeah, that's probably better than my idea." Magnus nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate, Sophia being the only one making noise. Magnus finished first and he put his plate in the sink.

"You done?" He asked when Alec ate the last bite of his sandwich. Alec nodded. Magnus took his plate and put that in the sink as well.

Alec stood from his chair and moved behind the stroller. The diaper bag was already packed and hung on the handles.

"You packed everything?" Alec looked to his boyfriend. Everything they needed to look after Sophia when out and about was packed in the black bag.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd have time to now." Magnus shrugged. He pulled the baby blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it round Sophia. "I wanted to make today as stress free as I could before we went to the Institute."

"Thanks." Alec smiled and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. "But I feel like I haven't done anything."

"You can push the stroller." Magnus smiled, kissing Alec again.

"Do you think we've got everything?" Alec asked as the went to the front door.

"Should do." Magnus replied, opening the door for Alec and Sophia.

Getting the gigantic stroller down the rickety old staircase from Magnus's apartment to the street hadn't been thought through enough. In the end Alec lifted the front wheels, and Magnus the back, both doing their best not to jostle the quiet Sophia and they carried it down the stairs. Alec was walking backwards, so it took them a good five minutes before they reached ground level. Once they were out of the building Alec took the stroller and they set off.

Walking through the city with a stroller was a lot different than walking without one. When people would have once walked straight into them, they now stepped aside. It was also weird, having to constantly check that Sophia was okay, that she wasn't crying or that the blanket hadn't moved and left her cold. People were giving Alec looks, those that bothered to look at them, as if to say _"Aren't you a bit young"_ and it was definitely new.

It took them a lot longer to walk to the Institute than normal, not being able to squeeze through the smaller spaces to get past people with the bulk of the stroller. When they finally reached the gates of the Institute Izzy was waiting for them at the front door.

"Hey little one." She bent down to smile at Sophia first before greeting her brother and Magnus. "Mom's in the library."

"Thanks." Alec smiled weakly at his sister.

"Want me to come with?" She asked.

"Please." They made their way through the Institute, having to use the lift to get the stroller upstairs. Once they were outside the library doors, Alec hesitated.

"It'll be alright." Magnus reassured. "I'll wait out here while you talk to her."

"Thanks." Alec took a deep breath before pushing open the door and following Izzy inside.

Maryse was sat at the desk, writing, and looked up when her children entered.

"Alec?" She was surprised to see her eldest stood before her. "Are you alright? Has something happened? Where's Magnus?"

Lately Magnus and Alec were rarely seen at places like the Institute without the other.

"He's stood outside." Alec began.

There was a pause as Maryse waited for Alec to elaborate on why he was there and why Magnus wasn't in there with him. Isabelle elbowed her brother and he shot her a glare.

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this but uh you know how Magnus is a warlock right?" Alec avoided his mother's eyes.

"Yes." Maryse replied deliberately and slowly, not sure where this conversation was going.

"And you know how sometimes with magic things that can't be explained happen right?"

"Yes." Maryse repeated, taking in the terrified expression of her son and the huge grin on her daughter's face.

"Well uh the other day while Magnus was asleep he uh subconsciously managed to magic a newborn-"

"WHAT?!"

"-baby into existence."

Maryse didn't say anything for a minute. She had an unreadable look on her face when Alec met her eyes.

"Her name's Sophia." He tried for a smile but it faltered. "She's outside with Magnus. I wanted to explain first so you wouldn't freak out when you saw her."

Maryse didn't say anything for a while.

"How could I not 'freak out' about this?" Maryse smiled weakly at her son.

"She's outside? Can I see her?"

Izzy went back to the door and called Magnus in. He didn't say anything as he pushed the stroller to stand next to Alec.

Maryse moved forward, and Alec bent down to pick Sophia out of the stroller. He passed her straight to his mother, who teared up when Sophia was in her arms.

"She looks like you." His mother smiled at him. "You were a very bald baby though."

Alec's hand shot up to his hair and Magnus snorted.

"Isabelle was born with a full head of hair."

Isabelle smiled at Alec as if to say _"ha in your face"_.

"Does Jace know?" Maryse asked no one in particular, then to Isabelle. "I assume you knew."

"I did." Izzy nodded. "They've only had her for about a day though."

"She's adorable." Maryse smiled at Alec and Magnus. "Here, hold her I'll be back in a minute."

Alec took Sophia back before Maryse left the room. The three of them raised their eyebrows at each other.

"I told you it would be okay." Magnus rubbed a hand over Alec's back.

"You did." Alec nodded.

Maryse returned a few minutes later carrying a box marked **AGL BABY STUFF**. She set it down on the desk and opened it.

"This is all of your baby stuff Alec." His mother smiled at him as she held up a small blue baby blanket. "I kept a few things of each of yours to give to you when you had children. And I wasn't sure I'd ever give this to you." A sad smile crossed her face before folding the blanket and putting it back in the box. "I'm sure you'll find something in here that she can have."

Alec stepped closer and looked at the contents of the box. A few baby blankets, the few stuffed toys he had as a child, a couple of little outfits, stuff like that.

"Thank you." Alec handed Sophia to Magnus so he could hug his mother.

"No problem." His mother smiled at him. "What was her name again?"

"Sophia. Sophia Bane-Lightwood." Alec answered. "So you're not mad or anything?"

"How could I be Alec she's just too cute." Maryse smiled, the to Izzy. "We'll have to get a highchair and spare stroller for here. We'll have to buy her some toys as well, for when she visits."

"Really?"

"Of course, and I'll gladly babysit for you whenever you want."

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you." Magnus said as well.

\---

They spent a few hours at the Institute until Maryse had to leave for her meeting. It was getting late by the time they got back to the apartment, having to carry the stroller back up the stairs.

"I think we might have to move." Alec admitted once they reached the top.

"I think you're right." Magnus placed a hand on the front door. It flew open under his touch and they went in, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Alec took Sophia out of the stroller and Magnus put it away near the door. Sophia had had a bottle before they left the Institute and had fallen asleep as they walked back, so Alec laid her down in the moses basket next to their bed. He switched the baby monitor on and took the other with him when he went back out into the living room. Magnus had put the box of his baby stuff on the dining table. They would go through it tomorrow. 

Magnus had magicked up a pizza for them, and Alec glared when he saw it.

"You're not supposed to be using your magic Magnus!"

"I'm fine Alec, honestly." But a minute later Magnus yawned.

"I told you."

"I know." Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder as they dished out the pizza. Alec left him stood there to go fetch drinks and they sat at the counter to eat.

After they had eaten, Alec cleared away the mess while Magnus turned the tv on. Alec fed Chairman Meow and put some fresh water down before he headed over to the couch. Magnus was sprawled across it leaving no room for Alec to sit, so he just stretched out on top of Magnus and fitted himself between the warlock and the couch cushions. Project Runway was on, and Alec wasn't really keeping up with the episode as he rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

They stayed like that for an episode or two, until Magnus turned on his side to face Alec.

"Thank you again for looking after Sophia today. It really helped."

"No problem." Magnus smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Alec.

Alec kissed him back, both of them completely ignoring the tv on low in the background. Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus, pulling him closer. Magnus moved them so Alec was laid out beneath him, Magnus straddling his boyfriend's waist, Alec's arms still around him. Alec's hands slid down and up under Magnus's shirt, feeling the warlock's smooth skin.

" _Waaaaaaaaa_!" The baby monitor on the coffee table screeched. Sophia was awake.

Magnus sighed as he sat back, taking Alec's hands from his body. "Do you want to go or shall I?"

"I'll go." Alec moved from underneath Magnus and kissed his boyfriend's temple before heading into their bedroom.

Magnus settled into the couch and tuned back into the tv. Looks like their love life would be put on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start writing this fic more seriously since I have a ton of time off, so hopefully more chapters will follow HOWEVER they might be delayed because I'm working on a monster Percico HSAU that'll be posted at some point. I've also decided to turn this fic into a Domestic!Malec series, and we'll get a look at life as Sophia grows up. They're probably going to get married, and maybe have another baby...So name suggestions would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! It's starting to feel like these chapters are episodes of teen mom :)

So far Alec had found baby bottles and strollers to be difficult. He could work the steriliser and deal with Sophia whenever she was hungry or needed her nappy changed.

Baby baths however, were the absolute worst. Sophia hated them just as much as Alec did. She would cry and scream and wriggle round constantly, so it was a two person job. Magnus had helped with her first bath, but the second one he'd had to take a call in the middle of it. He had returned to find Sophia crying and Alec tearing up as well, Alec splashed with water.

Ever since Magnus had been there to help.

\---

A few days later, Magnus woke up incredibly tired. Sophia had woken four times during the night. Magnus and Alec were finally settling into their new rhythm of life, taking it in turns to get up. The bed dipped as Alec laid down next to him.

"Where have you been?" Magnus was on his side, eyes still half closed.

"Baby proofing." Alec curled up against his boyfriend. "I couldn't get back to sleep, and it needed to be done so..."

"Okay." Magnus yawned again. "C'mere."

He pulled Alec to him. Alec went willingly, settled himself in Magnus's arms.

"Is this compulsive need to baby proof at early hours of the morning have anything to with me working today?"

"Maybe." Alec admitted. "It'll be the first time I'm on my own with her."

"I know, but you'll be fine." Magnus pressed their foreheads together. "And I won't be gone long, I should be back around seven."

"I know, but I'm just worried you know?" Alec sighed. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be fine." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's nose.

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus properly, before turning over and settling more comfortably and closing his eyes.

Sophia began to sniffle, and sensing a major crying fit about to start Magnus pulled away from Alec's embrace and stood up.

"You stay in bed, I've got to get up anyway." Magnus stood up and went over to the moses basket. Tears were welled in Sophia's eyes as he picked her up. She instantly curled into him, and he turned to see Alec had already fallen asleep. He held Sophia in one arm and used the other to pull the comforter over Alec.

"So what shall we do today munchkin?" He whispered as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you going to be good for dada A? 'Cause dada M has gotta go visit a client."

They hadn't really thought ahead to when Sophia would start talking, what she would call them, because if they were both just _dad_ then that would get confusing wouldn't it? They would figure it out eventually. Just like they would figure her out eventually, whether she was a warlock or a Shadowhunter or neither.

Sophia didn't have a warlock mark, but to Magnus that meant nothing. Tessa didn't have a warlock mark and she had power. If Magnus was honest he'd rather Sophia be a warlock than a Shadowhunter, because as much as he loved Alec it still worried him greatly whenever Alec left the house. What if some demon just came out of nowhere and attacked him? What if Magnus couldn't get there in time? It was a thousand times scarier now that Sophia was there, a thousand times more worrying that one day Alec wouldn't come back through the front door, leaving Magnus and Sophia on their own.

He tried not to think about as he fixed her a bottle. Then he magicked himself up an omelet and glass of juice. As much as Alec would hate it, but it was hard to cook while feeding a newborn. Alec had already fed Chairman Meow, so he didn't have to.

He went to open their cutlery drawer, but it stuck. He tried again, and again, and again. _Baby proofing_. More like parent proofing. Magnus sighed and resigned himself to eating his breakfast with his spare hand. He would have to ask Alec how to open the drawers later.

When Magnus had finished his omelet and while he waited for Sophia to finish her bottle he checked the time. Eight thirty four. He had a couple hours before he needed to leave, and he would wake Alec up at the last minute so he could get some sleep.

\---

After breakfast Magnus and Sophia went back into the bedroom and into Magnus's wardrobe. Alec was still asleep, snoring lightly. Magnus took his time to pick out his outfit for the day, and while he did Sophia dropped off to sleep. He went back out into the bedroom and laid her back down in the moses basket.

He went back in his wardrobe, quickly changed and magicked the spikes in his hair. Magnus went over to his mirror and began work on his make-up. He actually liked the routine method of applying it. Maybe one day he would have to teach Sophia how to do her make-up, and the thought of doing that made Magnus smile.

\---

"Alec."

Someone was shaking Alec's shoulder.

"Alec, wake up I have to go."

Alec blinked his eyes open to see Magnus sat on the bed.

"Do you have to?"

"Sadly I do darling."

"Where's Sophia?"

"Asleep."

Magnus had moved the moses basket closer to Alec's side of _their_ bed. God, Magnus hadn't even completely adjusted to Alec living there, let alone having a baby with him.

Alec propped himself up on one elbow and saw Sophia sleeping peacefully. "'M gonna go back to sleep then."

"Okay darling." Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead before standing and leaving.

Alec was out like a light.

\---

Alec had always been a light sleeper, only ever sleeping deeply when cocooned in Magnus' arms and blankets. It was a side effect of being a Shadowhunter, and came in handy with looking after a newborn. Sophia let out a tiny cry, and Alec was up straight away.

"What's up?" Alec asked as he lifted her out of the basket. Oh. Her nappy had moved, leaking everywhere. The basket, her onesie and now Alec's t-shirt and the comforter on the bed were wet. Great.

The comforter was already wet so he laid Sophia down on it, and carefully pulled Sophia's onesie off, not wanting to twist her arms or legs. Alec tugged his own damp t-shirt off and stood up. He took the wet blankets out of the moses basket and left them on the bed with Sophia's soiled nappy.

He hoped with all he had that she wouldn't pee anymore as he carried her out to the living room, wrapping her up in a towel. He dug a clean nappy and wet wipes out of the baby bag. Alec went into the bathroom, Sophia's baby bath still fixed to the bottom of the tub and ran some water. When her bath was ready, he kneeled next to the tub and carefully lowered her into the bath. The water was incredibly shallow, but still terrified Alec.

She started crying again the second the water touched her. She started squirming as well, and Alec was doing his best not to panic without Magnus there. He used the baby sponge to wash her down, making sure she was clean before lifting her up and onto a clean towel.

"See not so bad." Alec smiled when she quietened down. "It's not so bad."

Sophia blinked away the last few tears and stared up at Alec. Her eyes were mostly green, with blue flecks through the vivid colour. And Alec was suddenly so overwhelmed with how much he loved Sophia then. He didn't care that he was exhausted, didn't care he was covered in baby pee, not one bit. He just knew that he would love this little girl no matter what. This part of him and Magnus was the most special thing in the world, and he would do everything he possibly could to make sure she was happy and cared for.

"Your dadas loves you Sophia." Alec kissed her forehead. "So, so much."

Once she was dry Alec changed her into a fresh nappy, which he triple checked was on right before lying her back down on the towel. Alec reached over to the other side of the bath and and picked on of the ridiculously shaped sponges Magnus had bought. He dipped the one shaped like a flower into the water and used it to wipe the baby wee off him before letting the water drain.

"There we go, all clean now." He picked Sophia up and stood, leaving the bathroom.

Alec laid Sophia down in the travel cot they had set up in the living room. He then went to the closet and pulled out a clean bedspread, taking it into the bedroom. He stripped the bed, leaving the yellow covers in a pile before putting the new set on. Thankfully they'd bought protectors that kept the quilt, pillows, and mattress waterproof. Alec couldn't find a clean t-shirt of his own so had to settle for Magnus' ridiculous "Blink if you want me" t-shirt.

They had set up the nursery the day before, and had put away all of Sophia's clothes in the purple dresser. He found a clean blue onesie and the baby blanket Maryse had given them before going back out to Sophia. He put the blanket across his t-shirt to cover the sequins before picking her up.

"Come on, lets get you dressed."

\---

Sophia was asleep in one arm as Alec used the other to hold his phone. For Alec's last birthday Magnus had bought him a kindle, and Alec loved the app on his phone. He and Sophia were curled up on the couch, both of them wrapped in blankets. Chairman Meow was asleep on Alec's feet. Alec had just got to the best bit of his book when his phone started ringing. It was Izzy, and he quickly answered it.

"Hey big bro." She greeted him. "Want to go for dinner?"

Alec checked the time, and then answered. "Sure."

"Want me to meet you at the apartment?"

"Nah, I'll meet you there." Alec looked down at Sophia. "Can we go to a mundane place?"

"Sure." Izzy didn't question him. She even recommended him a diner Simon and Clary had taken her to. "Meet you there in half an hour?"

They hung up.

Alec shifted his feet from under Chairman Meow and stood up. He carried Sophia carefully into the bedroom, not wanting her to wake up just yet. He laid her down on the bed, right in the centre so there wasn't a chance that she would fall off. He found some clean jeans, and only after putting them on did he realise they were Magnus's skinny black ones. They actually fit him quite well, so maybe Magnus had bought them in the hope Alec would wear them. It didn't matter.

He sat down on the bed to lace up his shoes. When he looked down Sophia was awake.

"Come on sweetie we're going to see auntie Izzy." Alec picked her up and went out into the living room.

Packing the baby bag one handed was difficult, as was unfolding the stroller. He draped his jacket across the hood and opened the door. Once they were out in the hallway, Alec checked he had locked the door behind them before holding Sophia securely with one arm as he began to lower the stroller down the staircase. It took him about ten minutes to reach the bottom, and he strapped Sophia into the stroller before putting his jacket on. He checked the blanket around her one last time before they made their way to the restaurant.

\---

"Hiya, I'm Hannah and I'll be you server today, what can I get you?" A bubbly blonde girl bounced up to their booth. "Aww your baby's so cute!"

The restaurant was a family place, comic book themed, with lots of kids and teens around. It made Alec's chest ache when he thought about how much Max would have loved it there. Izzy had chosen a booth in the corner, out of the way of the mundanes.

"Uh thanks." Alec nodded. "I'll have the classic burger with a coke please."

"No problem, and you?" She turned to Isabelle, noting down Alec's order.

"The chicken salad sandwich please."

"Sure thing." She smiled again before leaving with the menus.

"So how's life as a dad going?" Isabelle was tearing her napkin into tiny shreds. She had something on her mind, and Alec wondered if it was because this place made her think of Simon as well as Max.

"Stressful. And tiring." Alec yawned, and Izzy laughed. "I love her so much though, so I don't care."

"Good, good." Isabelle was trying to figure out how to say something, Alec could tell, so he waited until she found the right words. "Mom spoke to dad yesterday. She told him. It was a difficult conversation."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Maybe, give it a couple of days."

"Okay." Alec paused for a moment. "I think me and Magnus are going to have to move."

"Where to?" Izzy looked up then, concerned her brother might end up leaving the city.

"I'm not sure yet, but the apartment's too small, and that godda- _stupid_ \- staircase is like a death trap with a stroller. And there's no school's or anything anywhere near the apartment, and I think I want her to go to a normal mundane school. Have friends."

"Aww Alec, are you gonna become a soccer mom?" Izzy teased, laughing. "Are you gonna get a minivan and wear polo shirts and sweater-vests?"

Alec laughed, "No, I just want her to have what we didn't you know?" Alec looked right at his sister. When they were growing up they had mostly been left to their own devices while their parents worked, not really knowing any other kids their own age until they met Clary. "I mean the Institute was great, but for kids it's..."

"I know." Isabelle understood what he meant. "You should talk to him about it."

"I will."

Their food arrived and they tucked in straight away.

"So you've been thinking about her education?"

"Well it's not exactly like we time to prepare like other parents. Because by the time the baby's born they usually have a plan, but we had an over night arrival, no time to plan at all." Alec shrugged. "So I'm just trying to figure stuff out. If she's a warlock then she can't have a Shadowhunter education like we did. Although I do want her to learn what we learnt, but it can't be done in the same way I don't think."

"You could like I dunno have her attend Mundane school and then go for a lesson everyday at the Institute or something?" Isabelle suggested. "But then how do you handle her having mundane friends when her dad is an immortal warlock?"

"Exactly. And Magnus has made his opinion on her being trained to fight very clear. We had an argument about it the other day."

"What happened?"

"Well he doesn't want her to be a Shadowhunter, he doesn't want the risks I take every day to be the same risks she has to take - that you take. He doesn't want her to have to fight demons like we did. But I think she should be trained to defend herself. Regardless of who it's against I think she should be able to stand up for herself and not get hurt."

"I agree with both of you. I understand where he's coming from, he doesn't want to risk loosing her like he does you. But I agree that she should have some kind of training."

"I understand where he's coming from though, especially after we lost Max...but that doesn't mean that she can't be trained to defend herself."

"Yeah." Isabelle smiled sadly at her brother. "He would've loved it here wouldn't he?"

"Yeah." Alec looked down at Sophia. "I - I never got to tell him. He'll never meet Magnus. Or Sophia and that -" Alec stopped. It was still too difficult to talk about Max.

They were quiet while they ate.

"Do you think you'll move somewhere like Idris?" Isabelle asked.

"No. I think that would make it all more difficult. They don't like that Magnus and I are together, for several reasons, and I don't think that they'd like the fact Sophia exists."

"How are you handling the fact she exists?"

"I don't know." Alec admitted. "I mean I'm nineteen. And Magnus and I have only just really rebuilt our relationship, so it's a lot of added pressure."

"Babies don't fix relationships." Izzy nodded.

"The timing's not great, but I wouldn't swap her for the world." Alec meant it. "We'll just have to make it work."

"Yeah."

\---

When Magnus finally returned, it was around half seven. Alec had cooked him dinner and plated it up in the fridge. He reheated it and then went to find his boyfriend and daughter. He found them on the couch, Sophia asleep next to Alec, and Alec sat watching tv. Chairman Meow was asleep on the couch on the other side of Alec.

"Hey." Alec smiled up at him as Magnus took a seat in the armchair.

"How did work go?"

"Alright. They wanted some spell done to ward off mundanes from their shop. It was pretty pointless to be honest, so I charged extra." Magnus started eating. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." Alec turned the tv down to talk to Magnus.

"How did your day go?"

"Not as bad as I thought. Her nappy leaked everywhere this morning and we went out and met Isabelle for dinner."

"Is that why you're wearing my clothes?" Magnus nodded to the t-shirt.

"Yes. We need to do washing."

"Okay."

"My mother's told my father about Sophia."

"How did he react?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But not good."

"Oh."

"I talked to Izzy about Sophia's education."

"What did she say?"

"That we could send her to a mundane school, and then have her go for a lesson at the Institute after school. Not a formal Shadowhunter education. But then how do we handle you being immortal and all if Sophia has mundane friends?"

Magnus was silent, thinking this through. It would be difficult, glamours were always an option, but what if Sophia had a best friend? Like how Simon and Clary had grown up together? Magnus wasn't going to age, Alec was. Sophia might. It was the reality of their situation.

"And then what about the cost of school? And what if Sophia wants to go to a mundane college? I was look at the prices of tuition and it's ridiculous."

"The money won't be a problem, Alexander, it's just going to be difficult. I mean that'd be what, three worlds colliding? The mundane, mine and yours."

"And I seriously think we'll have to move. It took ages to get the stroller down the stairs by myself. It's just not practical." Alec was looking at Magnus with so much worry.

Magnus put his plate on the coffee table before moving Chairman Meow and sitting next to Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec and held him.

"I know. I think I know the perfect place we can move to, and we can go and visit it soon okay?"

"Okay." Alec slumped down against Magnus. He was so tired, and stressed. Trying to get the stroller back up the stairs had been a nightmare, and it didn't help that Sophia had started crying half way up. He was stressing about what his father had said, what to do about Sophia's education...It was a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be only one more chapter in this part of the series unless anyone has any ideas to add to this bit while Sophia's still a newborn? And again, this is going to become part of a series so any more name suggestions would be appreciated.


	9. final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. This is going to become part of a series though, and we'll see Sophia grow up. Any name suggestions would be really appreciated :) I guess this chapter has spoilers for the Infernal Devices? Not major spoilers but...

Turned out Magnus owned a brownstone. A month later, the first time both of them had the day off, Magnus had suggested they visit it. Alec had kept on about moving from the apartment, so Magnus had found the keys out and suggested they go for a walk. Despite the fact Alec really wanted to go back to bed, he agreed.

The weather was mild, but still cold enough to need a jacket. Sophia had Alec's baby blanket wrapped round her legs and Magnus led the way.

They eventually reached a quiet area, rows of old brownstones the only buildings in sight. They took a left. This street was mostly old couples, the odd family here and there. A group of about five college age girls were sat out on their stoop, all of them cooing and aww-ing at Sophia as they walked passed.

"Here we are." Magnus pulled the keys out of his pocket and helped Alec get the stroller up the stairs. Five steps was _definitely_ an improvement on an entire staircase.

"What about the apartment below?" Alec asked as they went through the front door.

"I own that as well." Magnus closed the door behind them. "I thought I could turn it into an office, meet the clients there and store things down in the basement. You know, so we don't have random people coming into the house around Sophia."

"That'd be great." Alec hated it when Magnus's clients had to come in the apartment or when he had to summon a demon there.

"I thought we could also keep the stroller down there. Just push it through the front door instead of bringing it up the steps."

Alec's eyes locked with Magnus's. "This is amazing."

"I do try to be." Magnus gestured down the entryway. "Have a look around."

Magnus stayed with Sophia as Alec walked through the house. The entryway led directly out into the living room, and then further to a partition that split it off from the kitchen-diner. He headed out the door in the kitchen, and it opened to the garden. A _garden_.

"It's all warded you know." Magnus had Sophia in his arms. "The garden, the apartment downstairs, the house, all of it. Mundane's can't see anything in the garden either. So if you wanted to train out here you could."

Alec couldn't believe it.

"Come on lets see upstairs."

Alec followed Magnus back in, Magnus pointing out the closets and bathrooms as he went. They headed upstairs.

"Obviously it'll need redecorating and work doing to it, but it's four bedrooms." Magnus showed him the room that would be Sophia's, and then the room next door that would be theirs. "There's even a terrace."

They stepped through the door off the master bedroom.

"You could sit out here and read." Magnus's heart swelled with love at the look on Alec's face. "Come on, there's still another floor to see yet."

They went up to the third floor.

"You could turn one of these rooms into a training room if you wanted."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Magnus it's perfect."

"So do you want to start work on it?"

"Please."

"Alright then. Oooh we can pick out all the colour schemes and everything! And buy all new furniture. Get you a bookcase and everything." Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that he would be talked into going through the IKEA catalogue later.

"I can't believe you own this place."

"I bought it a long time ago, but it's not exactly the type of neighbourhood for partying."

Alec nodded his understanding. The place was perfect. Alec couldn't wait to move in.

\---

"JACE!" Isabelle shrieked. He had hit her with the paint roller, splattering her with paint. "Are you freaking kidding me!"

"Sorry! I haven't decorated a house before!" He held his hands up in submission.

"We can tell." Clary shook her head. She seemed to be the only one that knew what she was doing.

They had been like this all day. Maryse was looking after Sophia at the Institute. Alec was assembling furniture downstairs in the living room, which they had finished last week. Every now and then they would hear a loud swear word, presumedly because something had gone wrong. Jace and Clary were painting the walls the same pale lilac as the nursery back at the apartment and Isabelle was going round taping all the light switches and skirting board. Magnus had insisted that he was in charge and was directing everybody without doing a lot himself. Every time Jace pointed that out he would just reply "I'm saving my strength. Ready to portal all our stuff here". It was irritating Jace to no end.

Maia had even offered to help, and was busy taping up the hallway.

\---

"Okay," Alec began. "I knew you had a lot of clothes, but this is insane."

"What?" Magnus looked up from where he was taking shirts off the rail. "There's not that many."

Alec just shook his head and carried on boxing shoes up.

\---

Moving Sophia's stuff had been easier, she didn't really have a lot of things yet. Moving Alec's stuff was pretty easy as well, seen as how he hadn't been living at Magnus's long anyway. Moving all of Magnus's stuff however, took ages.

Six months later though, the house had been decorated and finished. Magnus had turned the downstairs apartment into his office, storing all his potions and other spell related things in the basement, turning it into a proper store room. Alec had turned one of the third floor bedrooms into his training room, just like Magnus had suggested. Chairman Meow like the stairs, and especially liked tripping people up on the way down.

Magnus hadn't told Alec, but he had kept the apartment. He doubted he would ever go back there though. After Alec, it would just remind Magnus too much of him.

Sophia had started babbling and 'talking' to them. She could roll over onto her tummy now, and could sit up on her own. Alec and Magnus had gone and bought her a ton of baby toys, and she liked to sit and play with them, drooling on most. She had a new thing for pulling hair though, which wasn't good.

\---

Magnus locked up the _office_ and went into the house. They were having a dinner party that night, to celebrate moving in. He headed upstairs to the third floor and paused in the doorway of Alec's home gym.

Alec was shirtless, and was too busy punching the punching bag to have noticed Magnus, and god Magnus forgot how amazing Alec's abs were. Alec was sweating slightly, and Magnus could see his muscles working as he moved.

"Dadadada..." Sophia was laid on a blanket on the floor, rolling over on to her tummy and pulling her toys closer. "

Sophia!" Magnus stepped into the room, making his presence known. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Dadada..." She held her little chubby baby arms out and he stooped down to pick her up.

"Hey." Alec held the punching bag still. "Didn't hear you come up."

"Just finished that spell I was working on. Thought I'd better come in seen as we need to get dinner started."

"Oh yeah." Alec nodded. "I better go take a shower and get ready then."

"Okay, want me to take Sophia?"

"Please." Alec smiled his thanks and kissed Magnus's cheek on the way out of the room.

Magnus couldn't help but stare after him. Then he looked down to Sophia. "What?" He smiled when she babbled back at him.

\---

"Okay the potatoes are cooking, the chicken's coming along nicely and the table is set." Alec announced to Magnus as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"That's good." Magnus was laid on the sofa, holding Sophia up as she stood on his stomach. She was doing that bouncing thing babies did when they first started standing. "Wha-"

"Hello!" Isabelle burst through the front door. "I know I'm early but I was wondering if you wanted any help setting up."

"I think we're good." Alec stood and greeted his sister, and then his mother behind her.

"Hey Sophia." Maryse took her coat off and Alec took it. "Hi Magnus."

"Hello." Magnus nodded to Alec's mother.

After that everyone arrived in a steady stream of people.

"I said we'll talk about it later." Clary took her coat off and hung it up on her way in.

"But Clary-" Jace stopped when he saw Alec holding Sophia. "Hey Sophia! Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Alec passed her over.

She instantly reached for Jace's hair, but Clary reacted quickly by gently pulling her little hands away. Alec thought they would make a good parenting team one day as he watched them with Sophia.

"So it's all finished huh? Completely moved in?" Jace stood next to Alec. "Nice to see all the blood, sweat and tears were worth it."

"You painted a few rooms Jace, it's not like you built the place." Alec shook his head and Sophia laughed right in Jace's ear.

"I think I'm deaf now." Jace grimaced.

"Yeah, she does that sometimes."

All of a sudden there was a _whiff_ -

"Alec I think she needs her diaper changed." Jace looked round but Alec was gone. That little shit. "Clary can you get Sophia another diaper and wipes? She needs changing."

It was rather entertaining to see Jace struggle to change a diaper. Clary had to step in a help.

\---

Once the dinner was served and everyone was squeezed in round their table, Alec made a toast.

"Thank you all for helping us move we really do appreciate it. To family." It was cliché but none of them minded.

Looking round the table Magnus was hit by the sudden realisation that despite how irritating some of these people were they were his family now. Clary and Jace dishing out the potatoes and vegetables. Isabelle deep in conversation with Tessa. Jem and Ragnor sat quietly at the other end of the table. _Maryse Lightwood_ of all people sat feeding Sophia. Alec sat next to him, who cut Magnus's favourite piece of chicken and put it on Magnus's plate without even thinking about it, then moving on to plate his own up. And Sophia a spoon clutched in her chubby little fist, nearly having poor Catarina's eye out next to her.

If someone had asked Magnus a few years ago what his life would be like now, he never would have pictured it like this. With Alec, maybe, but still in the apartment throwing wild and exciting parties for his cat.

He never would have thought this _family life_ was possible for him, but here he was and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

\---

After dinner Isabelle was helping Magnus bath Sophia and put her to bed. Jace and Clary were sat outside on the decking talking with Tessa and Catarina. Ragnor had fallen asleep at the table. Jem was helping Alec and Maryse clear away the table. The evening had been so, so mundane, but it was a nice change of pace after the war.

They had ate their meal on Magnus's mismatched plates, Jace seeming to end up with one printed with ducks - on accident or purpose Alec wasn't sure - and it had been wonderful. Simon couldn't make it, being at the Shadowhunter Academy and all, and Maia had been busy with pack business, but the evening had been a great success. Jocelyn and Luke had stopped by and dropped off a house warming gift before heading out on their date night.

And as Alec thought about it, if this was the rest of his life, he would be more than content with that.

\---

After everyone had gone home and Alec and Magnus had watched tv for an hour or two, the headed upstairs and started getting ready for bed. As they brushed their teeth, Magnus frowned at Alec's expression in the mirror. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and he looked like he wanted to say something. He didn't, so they continued getting ready for bed.

Alec only spoke when they had laid down in bed.

"Magnus." Alec turned to face him.

"Yes darling?" Magnus pulled the canary yellow sheets over them.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you meet Tessa?" Alec rested his head on his hand, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Well," Magnus hadn't expected him to ask that of all questions. But he was also still trying to open up to Alec about his past, and so he answered with what he could remember. "It was a long time ago in London, back when Ragnor was still the High Warlock there. Tessa hadn't been in the country long, and it was during another Shadowhunter war, one with a man named Mortmain.Tessa was staying at the Institute there, having been taken in by the Shadowhunters that lived there. They had thought of some insane plan and wanted an in to a vampire party. Camille had had an invitation, and Tessa went in her place in Camille's form with Will Herondale. I think the first time I met her was amongst the crowd there and surrounded by vampires."

"And Tessa and Will were together?"

"Not at first, she was engaged to Jem, but things didn't go to plan." Magnus looked carefully at Alec.

"And you became friends?"

"Throughout the years yes. And...And after Will died she came to live with me for a time."

Neither Magnus or Alec mentioned the fact that one day Alec would be gone and Magnus would remain. Instead Alec kissed him. And that kiss was a promise. A promise that Alec wasn't going anywhere for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is going to become part of a series, which the second part of will be posted soon. More baby names are welcome, even if they're Jace and Clary's baby names :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more of this written, if anybody thinks it's worth carrying on. I have an idea of what to call the little bundle of joy but any ideas would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
